


Beyond Gravity

by Darth_Jay



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gore, It's beautiful haha, Look at this old shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Jay/pseuds/Darth_Jay
Summary: A Gravity Falls fan named Lily is somehow sucked into the world of Gravity Falls, the summer after Bill was defeated, but was he really? New mysteries and newer world breaking boundaries will be discovered in this new adventure called Beyond Gravity.
Kudos: 1





	Beyond Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ! The start of this fanfiction was originally written in August of 2018, and has rather poor writing and story for the first five chapters. I will update every Friday for each of the first five chapters, and after that the newer chapters will have a more inconstant schedule, but will come out in time. I hope you enjoy this story as it comes out! 
> 
> -Jay

3rd Person

As far as Lily knew, she was sitting on her Star Wars themed bed, having a great time watching Steven Universe on her laptop. It was her second favorite show, other than the literal BEST show ever: Gravity Falls. She looked over sadly at her copy of the Journal 3, which came out the year before when the show ended. Lily remembered that devastating yet satisfying moment when Dipper had his little speech at the end of Weirdmageddon: Part 3. 'If you've ever taken a road trip through the Pacific Northwest, you've probably seen a bumper sticker for a place called Gravity Falls. It's not on any maps, and most people have never heard of it. Some people think it's a myth. But if you're curious, don't wait.'

Lilly sighed ...... Gosh, she missed Gravity Falls so much! That show was just so amazing, she hoped that they make some other content for more lore and adventures........ Her eyes steadied on the Dipper hat that she normally wore most of the time. .... Maybe I can create my own adventure..... Lily stood up and inspected her tabs, Steven Universe's song: Stronger Than You, was playing in the background on loop now. She opened a new tab, searching up on Google, Wattpad. 

\-------Time Skip------- 

It has been a few hours, the moon has started to come out. Two hazel eyes looked around the dark room. Lily couldn't find sleep, just sitting there in bed. It was boring so she lifted up two fluffy blankets and went under, turning on her phone, the brightness seemed to blind Lily for a second before turning the brightness way down. She finally had a good look at her phone, inspecting it thoroughly. She saw the normal screen, finding nothing to do she just shook her head and placed the phone down. 

She soon drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
